


Playing House

by dropthechan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthechan/pseuds/dropthechan





	Playing House

If one were to ask Kuroko about his latest accomplishment, he would probably say that getting Aomine-kun to let him be while reading was high on the list of possible answers.

He didn't quite understand the phenomenon behind it, but it seemed that as soon as Kuroko picked up a book, Aomine would appear out of nowhere and tried to get him to stop. He would try to distract him by starting up a conversation with him, or would attempt to get him to do something else; like going to the nearby court to shoot some hoops or simply playing a couple of rounds of basketball on their gaming console. One time, Aomine had even attempted to pick a fight with him just so he'd put the book down, and several other times, the dark skinned had used some rather unfair tactics that involved his hands and mouth and other _interesting_ parts of his impressive anatomy. 

Sometimes, those tactics worked. But only sometimes.

Today, however, Kuroko felt as though his training-- _teaching_ …was wearing off. He pretended not to notice Aomine walking around the apartment (and past him) some six or seven times, and he was definitely _not_ paying attention to the slightly worried expression he had while making his rounds.

It seemed as though Aomine was on the verge of breaking, and Kuroko waited for the interruption. He attempted to read a page or two, but found that he wouldn't be able to focus on the words until something happened.

"Oi, Tetsu…" 

And there it was. The interruption. Kuroko sighed and was about to scold him for it, except that when he looked up at Aomine, he realized that the man really _did_ wish to know something and wasn't just interrupting his reading for the hell of it. This seemed important enough for Kuroko to stop, putting his thumb between the pages he was reading and letting the book fall closed on its own. 

"What is it, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking up at him and giving him his undivided attention. There was a pause from the other man, one quick glance around the living room, and only when Aomine was convinced he wouldn't get an answer unless he asked, he finally spoke.

"Where's our kid?"

Kuroko thought he had misheard. The sentence that had come out of Aomine's mouth made so little sense, that he either hadn't heard well, or Aomine was dangerously close to having a stroke.

"…Come again?" Kuroko asked, the question making Aomine roll his eyes.  
"Our kid, Tetsu. I've been looking for him all this time and I can't find him."

…It seemed the possibility of Aomine having a stroke had just increased to a worryingly realistic level, and Kuroko had to take a moment to control his panic before slowly standing up from the couch to inspect the man's well being. 

"Aomine-kun. Tell me if something hurts." Kuroko spoke, voice cautious despite feeling alarmed.

"Hah? Nothing hur--Oi, why are you looking at me like that?" Aomine bristled, trying to take a step back from his boyfriend to escape the scrutiny. 

"You just referred to Nigou as 'our kid'." Kuroko said, thinking he didn't need to explain further and shortening the distance between them so he could grab at Aomine's face and examine him closely.

"Yeah? Wha--Let go of my face, Tetsu!" Aomine complained, taking Kuroko's hands into his and holding them in place. "What of it? He sort of _is_ isn't he?" Aomine asked, noticing how Kuroko's face became a sea of confusion as he realized he was being completely serious. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and let go of Kuroko's hands, ruffling through his own hair before speaking.

"We both feed him and bathe him and take him out on walks, right? We take care of him, together. We like him, and he likes us, so. He's sort of our kid now…" Aomine trailed off, his voice having started off strong, but softening in embarrassment the more he explained himself.

While Kuroko believed that those weren't good enough reasons to consider someone kin (because if that was the case, that would mean that Momoi was Aomine's mother, and such a thought was rather unsettling for him) he also had no better explanation to counter that point. Moreover, he was sort of…stunned at what had just come out of Aomine's mouth, the words making Kuroko realize that this wild, reprehensible man could be surprisingly _domestic_ and even _traditional_ , in a way.

"I…I see, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, trying his hardest to sound convincing and _not_ like his world had just been turned upside down. He didn't know what to say at first, but enlightenment came to him in the form of a question. He figured he had nothing to lose by asking it, and that it would at least shed some light into this absurd situation.

"…What do you consider us?" Kuroko spoke, deciding to leave the question as vague as possible so he wouldn't influence Aomine's answer in any way. Aomine, knowing that Kuroko wasn't going to explain himself even if he asked him to, thought long and hard about that question…then decided that he didn't like his own answer, and just blurted out whatever came to mind first.

"We're a family." He decided, putting his hands on his hips and looking at Kuroko as though daring him to say otherwise. "Me, you, and the dog. That's enough, right?"

How could Kuroko say no to that, when he felt as though someone had just used aimed an Ignite Pass at his chest? When his heart was leaping, soaring, feeling the euphoric pangs of -- 

Hn. Perhaps he should begin to limit the number of romance novels he read in the near future, although he had to admit that his heart _did_ beat a little harder at the prospect of Aomine-kun being so committed to each member of this household. 

"I see." Kuroko repeated, speaking with all the conviction of a believer this time. "That is a fair answer." He conceded, smiling fondly at Aomine and making him shrink with bashfulness. Kuroko wanted to laugh, but before he could, he remembered the question he had been asked "Ah, and to answer your question: Nigou had an appointment with the vet today…and Kagami-kun took him."

Kuroko figured Aomine wouldn't really care about something trivial like that, which is why he was very surprised when he saw his boyfriend's face contorting into one of sheer _shock_ and maybe a little anger. 

_"What?!"_ Aomine bellowed, loudly enough that he made every window in their apartment rattle. "You let that idiot take him?! He can barely stand to be around him, let alone take care of him. Why didn't _you_ take him?!" he shouted, the thought of Kagami being unable to comfort a scared Nigou making anger pulse through his body.

"…Because he had his shots today, and I am a bad, cowardly mother who does not wish to see their child in pain." Kuroko replied, the answer given a little too soon after hearing the question for it to have been entirely spontaneous. 

Growling, Aomine turned on his heel and stomped towards their bedroom to grab them some jackets, rolling Kuroko's into a ball and tossing it right at his face. "Well, what the hell do you think I'm here for? I'll do those things, if you can't. So put that on; we're bringing him back home!" Aomine ordered, stalking towards the front door and attempting to jam his feet into his shoes so he wouldn't have to waste time untying them.

Even though Kuroko wasn't very happy with getting hit in the face (with how strong Aomine was, a balled up jacket could turn into a dangerous weapon), he supposed he could let it slide this time. Aomine was right; being in a relationship meant that support went both ways and that he should learn to rely on him a little more. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed and guilty for not giving Aomine the credit he deserved, but he could berate himself for that, later. Right now, he had a very angry and worried father to contain, as well as a puppy in need of saving and comfort.


End file.
